A resistor made of tantalum nitride (TaN) (hereinafter, also referred to as “TaN resistor”) is known, as a resistor that is small in frequency dependence and resistance temperature coefficient of its resistance value and that is stable about the heat in the mounting and using the resistor. A semiconductor device having such a TaN resistor is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. In addition, PLT 1 also discloses a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device.